


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee running an interrogation is not to be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "good & bad"

Gibbs was the best at interrogation, of course, but Abby especially liked to be in the observation room when Tony and McGee questioned a suspect together.

She had seen enough police dramas to appreciate the effectiveness of the good cop/bad cop dynamic, but her team took it to a whole new level. They started with the obvious, McGee as the rule-abiding good cop and Tony as the wild-talking bad cop. Then, they’d _switch_ — McGee would start rattling off evidence until Tony broke in, offering the suspect a way out that was really a way to incriminate themselves.

They never failed.

THE END


End file.
